


The Magic Number

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three can be so much better than two</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Number

His lovers were fucking. Angel leaned against the door frame and watched the play of muscles under skin as the two blondes writhed against each other. They were so goddamned beautiful like this, the sight of the two of them so erotic that he could easily spend hours watching them. The dim room made the pair on the bed seem to shine all the brighter, and when nails scored down a back, raising pink tracks on pale skin, he couldn't keep still anymore. Without thinking about it, he straightened up and started toward the bed, only to stop when a soft voice murmured, “I think he liked the show.”  
  
Two pairs of mischievous eyes pinned him in place and he realized they'd known he was there all along. With a shrug, he said, “I couldn't help it. You just looked so -”  
  
“Hot? Well, can't blame you for that, seein' as we are. But you've got too many clothes on if you wanna stay for the next few rounds, mate.” Spike looked over his shoulder and smirked at his sire. “Strip.”  
  
His hands went to his belt before he thought about it, automatically following the order before he could talk himself out of it. They watched him undress, both avidly following each piece of clothing that fell away, their gazes sweeping over skin until he was completely naked. One hand reached out for him, perfectly manicured nails teasing the muscle of his thigh before falling away.  
  
Spike glanced up at Angel. “Like what you see, pet? Like watchin' me fuck her, don't you, tryin' to figure out which one of us you'd rather have first?”  
  
“Yeah,” he breathed, hardly aware of his reply. He stretched his hand out, fingers twitching in anticipation of touching silky smooth skin, but met with air as Spike rolled them over and away from him. “Hey!”  
  
The older vampire's disgruntled shout brought a smirk to the blond's lips. “Not that easy, pet. You wanna watch the show, you gotta pay the price.” When Angel just looked confused, Spike chuckled. “Wrap your hand around your cock, but no comin' just yet. Got it?”  
  
A strong, slender hand caught hold of his, leading it up to his aching dick as Spike instructed him. He curled his hand around himself, hissing when Buffy squeezed him in approval before her hand retreated and slid back into Spike's hair, pulling the blond down for a deep kiss. Angel watched their tongues stroke and twine, slowly beginning to slide his hand over his cock, moaning softly as Spike started to move again.  
  
He took her slowly, hips swiveling as he pressed deep inside and then relaxed, barely an inch of his prick actually sliding out of her. Buffy whimpered softly as they pulled apart, and Spike rested his forehead against hers, gazing down into her eyes. But his words were for their watcher. “So fuckin' tight, she is, wet like we've both shot off inside her an' I only came once. What d'you think, pet, should I make her come again? You like that, watchin' her go off like a rocket, hmmm?”  
  
“God, yeah,” Angel groaned. “Make her work for it, though.” He loved seeing Buffy driven beyond control, loved the way she turned into a wild thing when she was held on the edge too long, and Spike was nothing if not the master of that.  
  
Nails skittered down Spike's back as the Slayer moaned. “Hey, how come I'm the - ohhhh, the torturee today?”  
  
Hips moved in a circle, grinding against her before he pulled almost all the way out and thrust in hard. “Didn't say you were, luv. If you remember, it's Angel's turn to pay, innit?” Another few shallow pumps and she was arching up under him. “This is just for fun. You wanna come, baby, wanna clamp down on me an' show me how much you like it?”  
  
“Ohhhhh God, yes!” Her cry sent a shiver down Angel's spine, but he kept thinking about Spike's declaration that he was the night's victim. The thought was alternately exciting and terrifying, because he knew exactly what it meant to be the focus of the other man's laser-like attentions. His cock twitched and the first drop of precome formed on its tip, need starting to rise quickly within him.  
  
Blue eyes had turned to look at him, and a low voice said, “Rub it in, pet. Want you to feel yourself gettin' wetter while she drenches me.” Then Spike stopped moving entirely, just ground down against Buffy and leaned forward to whisper, “Fuck yourself on me, luv. Use me to get yourself off, show us both what we really are to you.”  
  
Buffy groaned, but didn't argue. Spike loved to make her do this, and Angel's eyes always got particularly hot at Spike's orders. She scratched slowly down his back, hips beginning a slow rhythm that rocked her up and down on his shaft. It always felt so much bigger like this, his cock filling her up completely while she humped up against him like he was her own private sex toy, and it wasn't long before she was grabbing his ass to pull him closer and writhing wildly beneath him while he whispered a stream of dirty words that had her teetering on the brink of an explosive orgasm. “That's it, fuck up on that hard cock, Slayer. Drive it deep inside you, grind down on it - yeaaaahhhh, that's my girl. Gonna come, luv? Gonna come all around my cock, squeeze me tight when you get off, huh?”  
  
“Yeah,” she groaned, her nails digging into his ass as she thrust up against his with hard, sharp twists of her hips. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ohhhhhhh fuck, Spike!” Angel had to grab the base of his cock and squeeze when he heard her scream and saw her throw her head back, the scent of her climax filling the room with a heady, heavenly aroma.  
  
Spike ground against her, letting her come down before he eased out, ignoring her whimper at the loss. Rising up onto his knees, he pulled one of her legs up and turned to face Angel, lips curving in a smile. “Suck me,” he ordered, his breath coming in heavy pants. “Wanna fuck your mouth. Make it good an' I'll let you come.”  
  
He dropped to his knees, grateful once again for the low-lying bed Spike had insisted on when it put him at the perfect level to take the blond's cock in his mouth. He was hard, coated in precome and Buffy, and together they made an elixir that shot straight to Angel's dick. Knowing how close Spike had to be, Angel didn't bother with teasing, just started sucking as he bobbed up and down, taking as much as he could, still keeping one hand locked around the base of his own aching cock. Spike slid fingers into his hair and bucked up, fucking his mouth with short strokes as his balls started to tighten.  
  
“Fuck, such a good cocksucker,” he moaned. “That's it, take me deeper - ohh yeah. Gonna shoot right down your throat, baby, give it all to you. You want that, huh? Wanna feel me come?” Angel groaned, the vibrations tearing an answering sound out of Spike. Buffy's eyes glittered, a fresh burst of wetness soaking her dark curls as she watched her two vampires. She slid a foot up to prod Spike just between the balls and he shoved Angel's head further down, coming with a loud groan as he shot over and over again, unloading the come that had built up from fucking her into her first love's mouth.  
  
Angel swallowed, finally daring to give his own dick a squeeze when he felt Spike's cock jerk a few final times before stilling. He started to pull back, but the hands held him tight. “Lick me clean,” Spike ordered. “Get me hard again - wanna fuck you after you come.”  
  
Oh, Christ, he really was in trouble. He whined softly, but did as he was told, watching out of the corner of his eye as Spike reached down to fondle Buffy's breast, his thumb stroking idly over her nipple, coaxing it to a peak as his cock started to harden again. Once he was erect again, the blond looked back down at his sire, then slid to the side. “Get up here, then.”  
  
He scrambled up onto the bed, and Spike jerked his head toward Buffy. “Know our girl likes a show, yeah?”  
  
“Uh huh.” There was no missing their lover's voyeuristic tendencies, not when all it took was watching them suck or fuck to make her come.  
  
“Give her one, then,” Spike instructed, then lay back down beside Buffy, rubbing his cock lightly against her hip as he teased her nipple.  
  
Angel smiled and pushed Buffy's legs further apart, then moved to kneel between them. As soon as he was settled, he took hold of his cock again, groaning softly as the first long stroke from base to tip made precome spill out over his fingers. He smoothed the liquid back into his skin with his free hand, fingertips moving in small circles that slowly worked their way down to cup his balls. They were tight, full and aching with the need to come, and he squeezed lightly, then started stroking his dick again, long strokes that showed off how hard he was and helped keep his orgasm at bay a little longer.  
  
The Slayer's eyes gleamed as she watched, her tongue darting out to lick her lips before Spike's fingers tweaked her nipple and she moaned. “Like watchin' him wank off, don'tcha?” Spike purred, pinching her gently again, then abandoning her breast to slide down over her stomach.  
  
“Yeah,” she breathed, gasping when his fingers delved into her folds. “He's so hard... does it hurt, baby?”  
  
Angel tightened his grip and moaned, “So much.” He thrust forward, feeling his dick slip through his fist, every line and whorl of his skin rasping over him like sandpaper, teasing and taunting him as he moved.  
  
Spike spread Buffy open with his thumb and middle fingers, then started rubbing the tip of his index finger over her clit. “Fuck your fist, pet,” he told Angel, his eyes darkening as he watched. “Think about sinkin' into that pretty lil pussy, feelin' her close around you... smell how wet she is?”  
  
Buffy mewled as Angel nodded and started to pump his hips in earnest, his hand gliding up and down faster as more precome slid down his shaft. “Getting close,” he warned, biting his lip. “Can I - God, please!”  
  
“Wait,” was the answer. He groaned, but forced himself to slow down, trying to ride the edge the way he knew Spike liked him to do. It was torture, feeling relief so close, but as Buffy began to buck up against Spike's hand, her pants and moans growing louder, he began to think it was worth it. Spike took her right up to the brink, then stopped stroking and ordered, “Come on, Angel. Shoot on her - right now!”  
  
The words were like a command from heaven that he couldn't have disobeyed if he tried. Angel barely managed to point his cock down at Buffy's exposed pussy before he was coming, bliss ripping through him with every hard shot. His moan mingled with Buffy's shriek as the first pulse against her hard little clit sent her spiraling off into a sudden orgasm, but Angel was barely aware of it, too lost in pleasure as his dick jerked in his hand, coating his fingers with the same sticky fluid that now glistened on the Slayer's damp curls.  
  
Spike watched his lovers come at his command, the one right after the other, in what had to be the hottest display he'd seen in at least a week. As Buffy shuddered in one last spasm, he gave her a deep kiss, then rose up, his hand shooting out to curl around Angel's neck. “Scoot up, luv,” he told Buffy, then shoved his sire's head down when she did. “Looks like you made a mess. I'm thinkin' you should clean it up.” Startled brown eyes looked up at him and he smirked. “Lick her clean.”    
  
Angel swallowed, heat flashing through him at the sheer dirty kinkiness of what Spike was telling him to do. He didn't try to argue, though, just bent his head and licked a long line right over the soft folds that gleamed with his own pearly white juice. The bitter tang of come lingered on his tongue, along with the rich musk that was pure Buffy. Another long, lingering lick was followed by a soft gasp from above, the sound breaking the trance he'd nearly fallen into, and he buried his face in her, lost himself completely in the taste and feel of Buffy.  
  
That was, until the first slick finger brushed across his hole. While he'd been lapping his own come up, Spike had retrieved the lube and moved around, waiting until he could tell Angel had all but forgotten about him before he touched him. It was light, a teasing promise of what was coming, but it sent an electric shock all the way up his spine, and he wiggled, trying to entice Spike into giving him more. A flick of his tongue over Buffy's clit made her cry out, and it seemed to be the signal the younger man had been waiting for, because immediately that finger slid inside.  
  
He moaned, the sound muffled by Buffy's body but immediately echoed by her as the vibrations set heat flashing through her. Spike smiled and slowly finger-fucked him, waiting until he heard Buffy's groans increase before he crooked his finger to hit Angel's prostate. Another set off dual moans answered him, and he figured that maybe he should be nice and let them in on the rules for this game. “Make her come, pet. Every time she comes, you get another finger. Get her to scream an' you'll get fucked. Like that, hmmm?”  
  
Buffy's groan was answer enough, as Angel's tongue immediately found her clit, circling and licking it in a wild frenzy. She reached down to clutch his hair, thrusting her hips up against his face, a tide of red creeping up towards her face. “Ohhhh yeah... God, so close... ungh, gonna - ungh!”  
  
As soon as the Slayer came, another finger slid inside to join the first. “That's it, just like that,” Spike purred, slowly pumping and twisting his fingers, occasionally brushing over the spot that made Angel see sparks. “So pretty when you come, luv... like feelin' him lick you like that?”  
  
“Uh-huh,” she moaned, shivering as Angel's tongue lashed over her again. He wasn't giving her a chance to recover, offered no mercy as he licked and sucked at her sensitized flesh. “Oooohhh, there!” she panted, arching up under him again. “There, there... yeahhhh, fuck, right there!”  
  
Spike gave her a slow smile, wrapping his free hand around his dick and stroking slowly, slicking himself up under her eager eyes. “Wanna see me fuck him, pet?” She nodded frantically and he decided to help his sire out. Lowering his voice, he purred, “Gotta scream for us first, Slayer. Cup those pretty titties for me, play with your nipples, yeah? So beautiful, all hard an' hurtin' like that, makes me wanna just jerk off on those gorgeous tits, come all over your skin an' make you lick it off my hands... like that?”  
  
Buffy groaned, her hands already moving to obey him, closing on her breasts, fingers rubbing over her nipples. “You know I would.” She loved watching them come, seeing them go rigid as pleasure swept over them before they were left boneless afterwards, and more than one lazy afternoon had been spent either jacking or sucking first one and then another of her lovers.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Spike chuckled. “But I wanna fuck Angel, an' I think you wanna see that, too, don'tcha? Wanna watch me sink inside an' make him beg for more, yeah?” Her breath was coming faster as she started to squirm. “Yeah, you do. That's it, luv, ride his tongue. Make him give you what you want. Can see you're close, so close, baby.”  
  
He gave Angel's prostate a firm stroke just as Angel closed his lips around her clit and sucked hard. Buffy's hips shot up against the vampire's mouth, her head thrown back as she screamed and shuddered, helpless beneath the onslaught of her sudden climax. Angel moaned around her sensitive flesh, the vibrations drawing it out until she pushed him weakly away, gasping, “Enough! Gimme... I need a minute.”  
  
Spike slid his fingers free and gave Angel's ass a hard swat. “Hands an' knees,” he barked out. “Slayer might need to recuperate, but we're just gettin' started.” He bent down to give Buffy a lingering kiss before turning his attention back to Angel. “Fuck, you look hot like that, all hard an' eager for me, just waitin' to get fucked. Want my cock, luv?”  
  
A groan answered him and he chuckled, moving around behind him, settling between legs that spread a little further at his touch. The blond pressed against his prey, sliding his length between luscious cheeks and rocking teasingly back and forth. “Gotta ask pretty, pet.”  
  
The thought of begging for what he needed, combined with the darker, commanding edge to Spike's voice, sent heat racing through him. Games were nothing new to them - domination, submission, pain, pleasure... nothing was off-limits in here. It had taken him a while to allow himself to discover these new sides to his lovers, to learn to let go and trust himself to their capable hands, but now he joined in the fun with abandon. Angel licked his lips and said hoarsely, “God, Spike, just fuck me already!”  
  
His entreaty was answered with a shift that brought the round, velvet tip of Spike's erection pressing slowly into his hole. Both men groaned as he pushed inside slowly, and by the time he was pressed all the way up against Angel's ass, the older man was panting with need. “God, so tight,” Spike groaned. “Always so fuckin' tight for me...”  
  
“Yeah,” Angel gasped. Spike ground down against him, then slowly began to pull back, his shaft sliding almost all the way free before pressing back in again, the careful pace threatening to unravel the brunet. “God, so - ohhhh, c'mon, Spike,  _please_!”  
  
The blond laughed. “Well, since you asked so nicely...” He drew back again, then slammed forward hard, hands dropping down to Angel's hips to haul him up tight against his hipbones. “That what you wanted, huh?”  
  
Angel moaned. “Fuck, yeah!” He wiggled a little in Spike's grasp, delighted to feel the hands tighten before another hard thrust made him see stars. Spike held him fast and fucked him with hard, deep thrusts, pulling back far enough to draw a whimper from his throat before shoving back in and tearing a groan free instead.   
  
Buffy scooted up to sit back against the headboard, her eyes shining as she watched them. She loved to see them fuck, loved how they touched and kissed each other. Men were so different with each other than they were with a woman - harder, stronger, faster. They pushed each other to the limits, and when they hung there, muscles straining and rolling beneath their skin, she found them irresistible. They were so beautiful together, and the heat they generated between them was already starting to turn her on again. One hand slid down between her legs, fingers brushing lightly over her clit. She teased herself lightly, well aware of the dark eyes that followed her every move before lashes fluttered and they closed, unable to stay open under the sensual assault that was overtaking both men.  
  
Spike reached down to hook a hand under Angel's shoulder, hauling him up to a kneeling position. He wrapped an arm around his chest, fingers splaying out over his heart as he clutched his hip and fucked up into him as hard and fast as he could, short jabs that made them both groan. “So fuckin' tight,” he muttered. “Love hearin' you moan when you take it. Yeah, an' you're just a bitch in heat when I've got my cock up inside you, ain'tcha?”  
  
Dirty talk was the one thing that never failed to turn them all on, and Spike was a master at it. Angel shoved back against him, trying to take more. “Yeah,” he gasped. “So... fuck, Spike, getting close! Please... ohhhh, God, I need -”  
  
“Need to come?” Spike looked over Angel's shoulder at Buffy. “Wanna come in her mouth, pet? Feel her drink you down?”  
  
“Fuck, yeah!” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Spike was moving, shuffling them forward until they were both kneeling between her thighs. She smiled and leaned towards them, mouth opening as Spike's fingers wrapped around Angel's dick, sliding it between her lips.   
  
Angel moaned as she began to suck him, her free hand curling around his hip to help hold him steady. “Buffy, God, that's so good!” Spike held still, grinding slowly against his ass, his cock bumping the spot inside with every shift, and Angel found himself riding the edge in an almost humiliatingly short time. “Please!” he begged. “So close, soooo close...”  
  
“Hang on, baby,” Spike growled, raking his teeth over one bare shoulder. “Little longer, yeah?” He cupped Angel's balls, giving them a gentle squeeze as Buffy's head began to bob up and down. She was a champion cocksucker, their Slayer, and he knew that having to wait while she sucked him off had to be damn near killing his sire. But he wanted screams, wanted a little puddle of Angel-goo in the very best sense, and making him hold off was always a great way to get it.  
  
Starting to fuck him again, he moved in for the kill. “Gettin' hard to hold on, though, ain't it?” he whispered in his ear, biting him gently before continuing. “Hard cock in your ass, hot little mouth on you, just waitin' to feel you burst an' come apart... how close are you, luv? Does it hurt?”  
  
“Yes!” he groaned. “God, I need... need to... have to - fuck, Spike,  _please_!” Buffy's fingers were moving faster, brushing against his thigh as she brought herself closer, and the little sighs and moans she made were sending vibrations through him that, along with the hard jabs into his prostate, threatened his very sanity.  
  
Spike moaned softly, right into his ear. “So fuckin' hard,” he hissed. “Gonna come soon, shoot right up into that tight ass of yours.” He could feel his balls tightening, knew he wouldn't be able to hold off himself much longer, so on the next shove up, he groaned, “Fuck, now, Angel! Come for me now!”  
  
Angel howled as Buffy sank all the way down on his cock and he came, his cock jerking as he shot off in her mouth. Spike held onto his body as he jerked, gritting his teeth at the feel of the muscles that rippled all around him. As soon as Buffy slid off, he shoved Angel down onto the mattress and started to hump him like a wild thing, grunting out, “Fuck, yeah, that's it.... fuckin' hell, gonna come. Gonna come, fuck, comin' now, ungh, ungh, unh!!!” He closed his teeth on Angel's shoulder as he let loose with a flood of spunk that went high up into the other man's body before some of it slipped out, running down over his balls to the sheet beneath.  
  
Buffy moaned right along with him, her hips arching up into her hand as she came, both their names breaking from her lips in a series of gasps. She was flushed and panting when she finished, barely managing to wiggle her leg out from beneath the two vampires so she could slide down onto the bed beside them. “Wow,” she muttered, reaching out to stroke her lovers. “That was...”  
  
“Yeah,” Angel agreed hoarsely. “It was.” He groaned softly as Spike pulled out of him, come sliding out to tickle his skin. “Remind me to lose bets with Spike more often.”  
  
The blond chuckled. “Told you I'd make you scream, poofter.” He kissed first sire, then Slayer, curling up against Angel's side as the big man turned over.   
  
Buffy scooted over to curl beneath his other arm, her hand rising to clasp Spike's. “I say we let patrol slide.”  
  
“That wouldn't have anythin' to do with the fact you've just been shagged til you can't stand up, would it, Slayer?” Spike teased, laughing when she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
“Stop that,” Angel told him. “We'll take patrol tonight, baby.” He smacked the back of Spike's head when the younger man would've objected. “You just rest up for when we get home. After all, I'm not the only one who lost a bet last night, remember?”  
  
She blushed bright red as Spike laughed, then bounded out of bed to get dressed, the prospect of Buffy on her knees in the playroom giving him a burst of fresh energy. “C'mon, then! Sooner we go, sooner we get back an' Slayer gets to be our little slut!”  
  
Angel grunted, but managed to shove the covers back and sit up all the same. Leaning down to give Buffy a last kiss, he tapped the tip of her nose with his finger and purred, “You're gonna look absolutely delectable in that leather corset, lover.” Snatching up his clothes, he followed Spike into the bathroom, where the hiss of the shower and a pair of soapy hands waited to speed him on his way.  
  
She groaned and buried her face in the pillow next to her, silently swearing that she was never, never playing drinking games with Spike again. But then she thought about how both vampires looked in the leather pants they always wore for playtime, and the swish of the crop just before it landed on her ass, and she groaned again. “Hurry home,” she called out, smiling at the purely male laughter that answered her.


End file.
